Typically, regulations and guidelines for vehicle indicators require minimum light intensity patterns, as measured at various locations around the vehicle indicator to ensure the indicator is visible to other vehicle operators. Advantages may also be realized when light emanating from the vehicle indicator is directed toward the vehicle operator. Incandescent lamps are commonly utilized for vehicle indicators when broad photometric patterns are desired to comply with regulations or other particular design requirements. However, incandescent lamps are susceptible to vibration damage, have a bright filament spot that is not aesthetically desirable, generate large amounts of heat, and emit light over a broad spectrum including frequencies not desirable for certain applications. Typically, light emitting diodes are less susceptible to vibration damage, emit uniform intensity light that is more aesthetically desirable, generate less heat, and are capable of emitting light over a narrower spectrum than incandescent lamps. However, light emitting diodes do not generally emit light in the broad photometric patterns that are required for certain vehicle indicator applications, which may include directing at least a portion of the light toward the vehicle operator, such as, for example, side-mounted turn signals.
A need exists for an improved vehicle indicator that meets photometric requirements, is aesthetically desirable, capable of emitting light over a relatively narrow frequency range, is resistant to vibration damage, reduces the amount of heat generated, minimizes power requirements over typical incandescent lamps, and directs at least a portion of the emitted light toward the driver. Certain features of the present invention address these and other needs and provide other important advantages. Some or all of these features may be present in the corresponding independent or dependent claims, but should not be construed to be a limitation unless expressly recited in a particular claim.